


【Newt/Theseus】人鱼真的有麻瓜传说中那么漂亮吗？

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: 人鱼AU，清水，一个童话故事。





	1. Scamander家的独子与人鱼

Chapter 1: Scamander家的独子与人鱼

“在我的《怪兽及其产地》出版后，许多读者都曾来信问过我成功的诀窍；一部分人好奇我当初如何作出那个日后看来最为关键的决定：从最有前途的傲罗办公室转入神奇动物管理控制司，也因此有幸得到去乌克兰与铁腹龙打交道的机会。对于这个问题，我唯一能给出的回答是这一切都起源于1915年的夏天，归咎于看上去是巧合的必然。

此书献给一位无名英雄和我的挚爱  
愿所有旅人都能够找到回家的路。”

——

Newton Scamander 是个怪小孩，这个是Scamander夫妇以及他们身边朋友都公认的事实。Scamander虽然不是在魔法界声名显赫的大家族，到底还是个纯血世家，作为唯一的独子和继承人，Newton·Scamander从降生就被附上了很多的期望。Scamander夫妇先是为他寻了一个魔法部内有名的傲罗精英朋友作为教父，希望这位傲罗朋友在Newt的成长中也能多多指导他，争取将Newt培养成为一名傲罗，未来魔法部的栋梁。  
但是让人大跌眼镜的是，这个孩子从小时候就表现得羞涩内向，本能的回避一切社交活动--在Newt七岁的时候，Scamander夫妇为了庆祝他们孩子的生日，在Scamander家族大宅举办了一场盛大的晚宴。就在生日宴会的开场上，人们却发现最重要的主角--Newton Scamander 不见了踪影。焦急的Scamander夫妇与家养小精灵使用了种种寻踪魔法，最终在Newt卧室的衣橱中发现了生日宴会的主角--当时Newt正像只嗅嗅一样蜷缩在一堆乱七八糟的毯子底下，抱着手里的一个瓷缸，用手指拨弄瓷缸里面毛茸茸的，粉嘟嘟的霍克拉普。  
不出意外Scamander夫妇，尤其是Scamander先生，大为火光；本期待Newt的行为在进入霍格沃茨之后会有所收敛，但是他的行事风格却越发不可理喻；Newt在霍格沃茨几乎不与同学往来，唯一的朋友是还有个“斯莱特林的怪胎”的Leta lestrange；他还为了饲养他秘密阁楼上的神奇动物们频繁逃课，还因为那些小动物与同学大打出手；这些让Scamander夫妇更为失望。在无数次的忍让之后，他们最终在Newt三年级的时候选择了与newton摊牌。Scamander夫妇藏起来了Newton所有的小宠物，并且告诉Newt他未来唯一的道路就是好好完成霍格沃茨的学业，在OWL考试中拿到优秀的成绩，去魔法部当一名傲罗。  
“Newton Scamander，你是我们现在也是将来唯一的孩子，Scamander家族唯一的继承人，你有必须要担起的责任！”  
面对父母毫不留情面的态度和愤怒的咆哮，年幼的Newt只能够放松自己握紧的拳头，慢慢擦干净脸上的泪痕，第二天重新到霍格沃茨报道。之后的Newt似乎终于“洗心革面”，虽然还是个沉默寡言的孩子，却至少不会成为整个课堂里唯一空着的席位了。他似乎再也没有对任何魔法动物表现出过兴趣，就这样一路顺利的从霍格沃茨毕业，在OWL考试中拿到了一个不算惊艳但还是差强人意的分数，进入了英国魔法部傲罗司，成为了这座运转的政治机器里面的一颗小小钉子。

 

魔法部单调无聊的生活在Newt进入魔法部的第二年夏天以一种意想不到的方式得到了终结，好像命运女神终于睁开了眼，在Newt原本一眼看的到头的人生中随手一指，于是一个美丽的“巧合”就出现在了Newt面前。事情发生的那天Newt正在追踪一个地下马戏团和他们背后贩卖危险违法神奇动物的巫师。傲罗们很快就找到了那群乌合之众的藏匿处，不费很多力气就将全部的巫师逮捕。纽特率先走在前面，用魔杖割开了拴在地窖上的锁链，迎面冲来的一股腐臭的，沾黏着死亡气息的冰冷的风。他掐着自己的鼻子踏入一步，脚下就踩到了一滩黏糊糊的液体，在魔杖顶端的荧光下泛着绿油油地光。液体的痕迹指向旁边的一个笼子，里面关着一直刚刚三个月大的幼龙，被锁链和枷锁囚住了脖子和下颚，不得不将头紧紧地贴在地上，侧着脸，乌溜溜的眼睛无助地看着来人。Newt握住魔杖的手不由得收紧了。  
“梅林啊！”纽特听见一位跟在他身后的同僚发出一声惊叹。  
傲罗们的领队走上前来，挥了几下魔杖将整个屋子内的蜡烛都点亮。这下Newt和他的同僚们终于能看清楚整个屋子内的惨状；大大小小的笼子杂乱地排到屋顶，里面拥挤地塞着体积各样的神奇动物；它们明显没有足够的空间，食物和水，很多奄奄一息地躺在地上，舔舐着从别的个体的伤口处流出来的体液；七七八八，无名的散发着奇异味道的魔药和坩埚堆在角落里面，坩埚里面还可以看见大片的血迹和动物组织。  
领队皱起眉头，拿出自己随身带着的手绢捂住口鼻，一个个笼子挨个查看过去。  
“都是分级XXXX以上的动物，”他转过身对着Newt和他身后的傲罗说，“按照规章，我们要全部处理掉。”  
Newt深吸了一口气。  
Newt的同僚傲罗们很快散开，开始统计分别笼中已经不成样子的神奇动物的种类和分级——可以现场处理的当场处理掉，需要特殊手段的就用魔法小心束缚起来，准备运回魔法部作进一步的处理。Newt试着结束了两只鸟蛇幼崽的生命；在魔杖顶端的光没入它们小小的身躯，它们哀鸣几声，眼中的亮光很快就黯淡下去，死前的挣扎和明艳凌乱的蓝绿羽毛却狠狠在Newt心上烙下一个痕迹。  
我做不下去了。Newt告诉自己，于是从笼子面前退开。没有人注意他，所有人都在忙碌于自己手中的任务。Newt向屋子的深处走去，走向那堆乱七八糟的坩埚和魔药试验台，寄希望于能在那里找到一些什么能让他忙碌起来的东西。  
能够将把他从充满神奇动物们濒死的哀嚎的悲哀空间里面带走。  
Newt挥着魔杖从最上面的几只坩埚开始挪起，小心翼翼地避免其中还残余的不明液体溅到自己身上。就在他挪到第七只坩埚的时候，一块松动的砖块在失去了支撑后马上坍塌下来，滚落到Newt鞋前，在光滑的皮鞋面上溅起一层尘土。  
Newt的注意力没有被他用薪水刚刚换来的新皮鞋上面的污渍所吸引——他看见了一个空洞，黑黝黝的，从里面吹出潮湿的空气，气味却意外地清新；尽管有一丝血腥气，Newt还是从里面嗅出了水草，河底的砂砾，还有海边贝壳的味道。Newt犹豫了一下，回头快速地扫视了周围，然后动作尽量轻柔地拨开剩余的坩埚和砖块，走了进去。他在跨过那个洞口的时候不由得屏住了呼吸，表情肃穆，好像冥冥之中有个声音告诉他洞口后面蕴含地既是危险也是宝藏，是他一生的转折点，而Newt将以近乎朝圣的姿势迎接它的到来。  
在那个宽大的空间中央，Newt看见了一个巨大的水缸。  
房间内几乎没有灯光，魔杖顶端的光线照不穿那一缸浑浊的水。Newt上前几步，一副人类的躯干突然从池水中探出来，紧接着是一条鱼尾；那是一条人鱼，不同于冷水湖中人鱼的狰狞，这条人鱼拥有更符合人类审美的长相--下半身的鱼尾被蓝色的鳞片所覆盖，上半身则完全是人类的形态；“他”有着一张白人成年男性的脸，脸部线条有着古希腊众神的锋利幽深，那双位于巍峨鼻梁之上的凝结着天空与大海的颜色的眼睛，正透过水缸紧紧盯着Newt的脸。他的目光过于炽热，却没有让Newt感到冒犯，反而带给Newt一种带着莫名缅怀的伤感。  
然后那条人鱼伸出了手，同时Newt也鬼使神差地做了一样的动作——两个人的手掌隔着冰冷的玻璃贴合在一起；人鱼的手掌比Newt的大一些，手指修长，骨节分明，手指间的蹼膜像是会呼吸一样的震颤；Newt看着那条人鱼垂着眼睛看了一会儿两个人重叠在一起的手掌，丰腴的双唇上掠过一丝稍纵即逝的温暖笑意；这个笑容有着太阳的热度，让Newt的心都融化成河流。  
“Newt？你在哪里？”  
Newt听到同事的呼唤和愈来愈近的脚步声。他心中那根刚刚放松下去的弦在回想起外面神奇动物们的惨剧时又重新拉紧了。  
“我这就来！”Newt先是大喊一声，然后转头小声而快速地对人鱼说，“我这就带你出去，你不要害怕……”  
人鱼专注地听着，然后点点头，眼神中只有完全的信任。  
Newt在从密室出去之前将一只黑色的小手提箱藏在了自己袍子的底下。他将几个魔药小瓶子交给了自己的领队傲罗。  
“这是我从那里面搜到的全部违禁品。”  
而密室中已经空无一物。

 

这几天英国魔法部格外的忙碌，外面麻瓜们之间的战争刚刚开始，虽然在战争开始之际魔法部就下达了英国巫师一律不许参战的铁律，但是魔法界还是多多少少收到了波及。Newt已经连续几天在傲罗司的办公室内昼夜不停的旋转了。在司长终于同意让各位已经面露死相的傲罗们回家时，傲罗司内的气氛就像一锅终于开锅的沸水一样欢腾了起来。  
“Newt！”在Newt即将踏出傲罗办公司的大门之际，几个平时和Newt关系还不错的同事叫住了他，“要一起去破釜酒吧喝一杯吗？”其中一位平日里就非常自来熟的同事单手搭上了Newt的肩，冲Newt挤挤眼，示意了一下远处聚集在一起的几位女傲罗，“克罗克福德小姐也去哦。”  
他叫什么来着？Newt暗自思索，好像姓卡罗？  
“不了，”Newt将眼神挪开，袍子下有些出汗的手紧紧攥住了自己的手提箱，“我今天晚上还有事。”他抖抖肩，将同事的手从自己的肩膀上甩了下来，低着头快走几步将同事们甩在了他的身后。那位卡罗先生研究了一会儿他逃跑一般的背影，转头对身边的朋友说。  
“今天Scamander好像从下午开始就一直心神不宁的？”  
他的朋友耸耸肩。

 

Newt飞一样地冲到魔法部的飞路网壁炉，生怕路上再被熟人叫住耽误时间。等到他安安全全地回到了家中，他感到自己嗓子里跳动的心脏才落会它该到的地方去。他外套也不脱，急急忙忙跑到自己的浴室里，打开自己的手提箱钻了进去。手提箱内的空间被用无痕伸展咒放大了很多倍，里面没有很多东西，最显眼得是位于正中央的一只玻璃缸。  
那只人鱼又睡着了。“他”在水中蜷缩成一团，洁白脊背冲着鱼缸的外面，上面有几道粉红色的疤痕；Newt发现人鱼躯干与鱼尾的交界处有一块与众不同的鳞片。那块鳞片比其他的鳞片大一些，是人鱼眼睛的深蓝色，流光溢彩，比传说中精灵的宝石更加璀璨。Newt在鱼缸边观察了一会儿人鱼的睡颜，轻轻地敲了敲鱼缸的边缘。人鱼惊醒过来，金色的睫毛无措地抖了抖，脸上还带着疲惫的痕迹，带着细小鳞片的手指在旁边的水中茫然地抓了几下，像是在寻找什么。但是当他看到Newt的脸时，脸上刚刚一瞬间凌厉起来的线条软化了。人鱼快速游到离Newt更近的距离，将头抬出水面，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着Newt，尾巴搅乱了原本平静地水面，Newt注意带鱼缸里的水中漂浮着很多絮状物和剥落的鳞片。  
“你等一下，我给你换个地方，”他自言自语，也不指望人鱼能够明白他的意思，就转身从手提箱里爬了出去。他对着自己用作浴缸的一人大的木桶念了几次伸展咒和清水如泉，在感觉人鱼应该能在里面有活动的空间的之后重新返回鱼缸旁边。人鱼正垂着头趴在鱼缸边上打瞌睡，见到他来了，勉强睁开了惺忪的睡眼。Newt本来打算用漂浮咒将人鱼从鱼缸里运到他给人鱼准备好的新家，但这个想法在看到人鱼的一瞬间就烟消云散了。  
我想抱抱他。这个念头不知道为什么在他的脑后一直盘旋不去，于是也放任了自己这个莫名其妙的与人鱼肌肤相亲的冲动。Newt将自己刚才就一直没顾忌的外套脱了下来，挽起衬衫的袖子，慢慢靠近了人鱼。  
看起来挺乖的，应该不会咬我吧。Newt在心中嘀咕，在他站到水缸的旁边时，人鱼歪着头打量了他一会儿，似乎明白了他想要做什么，十分配合地在Newt弯下腰时主动抱住了Newt的脖子。Newt在人鱼的皮肤贴上来的时候打了个冷颤。  
太冰了，而且又滑又腻，果然是鱼类的触感。Newt想，开始唾弃起刚才想出这个主意的自己。这几天伦敦阴雨连绵，本来就寒意彻骨，身边还有个黑洞源源不断地吸取他体内的热量，Newt都能够感到自己手臂上的肌肉在不停地打颤。但他没有放下人鱼，而是抱着一步步地走到了木桶旁边，将人鱼小心翼翼地放到了木桶里，又将家里的一些肉块放到了人鱼身边。完成所有的这些之后，Newt才意识到自己浑身上下已经被人鱼身上的一层粘液和池中的脏水给浸透了，连续几天加班的疲惫感才源源不断地从全身传递到大脑。  
洗个热水澡后，坐在壁炉旁陷入柔软的沙发中，看着壁炉中跳动的火焰听上去是个很吸引人的想法。Newt迷迷糊糊地想，最好在泡上一杯热腾腾的红茶。但他随即意识到自己的木桶已经分配给今天捡回来的人鱼了，于是厌厌地抬手，给自己使了一个清理一新。  
“你好好休息吧。”  
在他转身准备下楼的时候，人鱼扯住了他的手臂。他的力道很大，已经疲劳过度的Newt无法脱身，只好转过身，看着人鱼。  
“你想要什么？”  
人鱼向Newt丢来一块白色的物体。Newt抬手接住，发现那是他的浴皂--Scamander夫人在八个月前在他生日的时候送给他的牛奶味的香皂，理由是“想见到像小时候一样软软香香的Newt”，当然因为过于羞耻被Newt拒绝使用。但是现在，那块原本整洁如新的香皂上多了一行用指甲抠出来的小字，细长的字母和自己的父亲的字体竟有些神似之处。  
Theseus，很像人类的名字。  
“Theseus？”Newt小声念了出来，“这是你的名字吗？”  
人鱼Theseus点了点头，放开了Newt的手臂。  
“你留我下来，是想让我知道你的名字？”Newt无奈地冲Theseus笑了笑，“好吧，那我以后就这么叫你了。“他走到浴室门口，又想起什么，回头对人鱼说了一句。  
“晚安，Theseus。”  
晚安，Newt，我的弟弟。Theseus在心中默念，嘴唇无声地触碰几下。他目送着Newt的背影消失在楼梯口，感到困意又一次涌上头来。  
我终于找到你了。  
Theseus游回木桶底部，找了一个角落重新卷缩起来，感受着睡意将自己的意识逐渐拖入黑暗的梦境之中之中，拖回关于上一个世界的，遥远回忆。

——TBC——


	2. 诅咒与人鱼

Chapter 2: 诅咒与人鱼  
Theseus感到自己身体漂浮起来，渐渐变轻，身下的鱼尾特有的感觉逐渐模糊，仿佛又重新长会自己曾经人类的双腿，脚掌再次感受到了大地的坚实；他穿过一片白雾，看见还是人类的自己坐在傲罗办公室会议室的中间，面前是成堆的猫头鹰带来的加急信件。几位来自法国，德国和奥地利魔法部的巫师代表就站在他的身边。  
“就在上周，巴黎魔法部再次受到‘圣徒’们的袭击，袭击者声称为死在聚会上的女巫师血债血偿。我们损失了30多余名巫师。“  
“我们在法兰克福周边的森林内发现‘圣徒’聚会的痕迹。”  
“奥地利萨尔斯堡附近也发现圣徒活动。”  
“德牧斯特朗里出现学生自发组织的‘圣徒预备军’的游行。”  
三位巫师停下了，他们的目光都投射到了Theseus的身上，含义各有不同，而其中那个德国人欲言又止。“英国内暂时一片平静，”Theseus揉揉自己的太阳穴，看向外国的巫师代表们，语气柔和，“我为各位的损失感到衷心的遗憾——”  
“现在不是在说这些漂亮话的时候！”那个德国来的金发碧眼的高大巫师在听到“英国境内一片平静时”就忍不住了，急躁地拍向Theseus面前的漆木桌子，一口凌厉的德国口音让他听起来更加凶狠愤怒，“我们要赶紧找到Grindelwald，然后将这个恐怖分子永久的关押起来，而不是——”他指向Theseus身前放着的一杯热气腾腾的红茶，“在这里悠闲的喝着下午茶！”  
桌面上堆积如山，摇摇欲坠的加急信件终于不堪负重，借着德国人的力气下轰然倒下。Theseus坐在原地一动不动，羊皮纸扫过他的脸和幽深的蓝眼睛，落在他的脚边。仔细看去，上面全是关于各个国家的袭击事件汇报，底下是一片令人心惊胆寒的数字，以及扶着会动的照片——里面是惊慌失措的人群，爆炸以及尸体。  
“Mach！”法国人惊呼一声，拽住了德国人的小臂，“你冷静一点！英国魔法部也在努力！”  
德国人向后退了一步，语气上却更加咄咄逼人。  
“我还有一个给英国魔法部的问题——”他斜着眼看向Theseus，“为什么至今Grindelwald对英国寸土不侵？难不成你们和Grindelwald私下里达成了什么交易？毫无骨气地祈求他的仁慈？难不成——”德国人弯下腰，他的脸距离Theseus只有半根魔杖的距离，“我听说在巴黎您阻止手下攻击Grindelwald的随从及信徒，而您从来没有给出一个正式的对您的行为的解释和报告；Scamander先生，您知道如果您那天命令傲罗们先出手，我们很有可能不会面对今天这个惨淡的局面吗？为什么没有立即逮捕Grindelwald？还有为什么那么多名傲罗们牺牲，您却活下来了？“  
Theseus闭了闭眼睛，胸口连带着头部一阵阵痛——蓝色火焰的炽热气息一瞬间又充斥满他的鼻腔，Leta和昔日关系紧密的同僚在他的手臂所及之处化为飞灰——尽管他也清楚这种疑虑的诞生合情合理，但是他还是为这位德国先生的言下之意感到恶心。  
“先生，我……”Theseus勉强维持着平和的口吻开口了，却震惊于他声音的微小和里面所含的泡沫一样的脆弱。那个脾气温和的法国巫师站了出来，插到Theseus和德国巫师的中间。  
“英国魔法部和Scamander先生都在那次行动中失去了很多，Scamander先生更是冒着生命危险把巴黎从Grindelwald的攻击下拯救出来的人；如果您直面过Grindelwald，就应该意识到他无与伦比的强大；巴黎的失败不可避免，我们都太轻敌了。我们现在更要齐心协力，想办法找到Grindelwald的下落。”  
德国人哼出一声充分表达了他内心不屑的鼻音，用德语嘟囔了些不明所以的东西，转身大步流星地走出会议室；法国人抓抓头发，伸了个懒腰，无奈地撇撇嘴。  
“天啊，我就没法和这些脾气臭的要命的德国人很好相处。”他低声抱怨。Theseus听出他言下的慰藉之意，露出今天第一个微笑。  
“谢谢您，先生。”  
法国人冲他挤挤眼。  
“我们都是受害者。”他说，然后摆摆手也向外走去。洒在地上的信自动飞回桌子上自律地叠在一起，有一部分跟在他身后在空中摇摇晃晃的飞出会议厅。Theseus苦笑一声；这个法国人很聪明，他那句话也是在告诫Theseus：如果整个欧洲都沦陷于Grindelwald手下，英国国内暂时的原因不明的和平还能维持多久？  
无论如何，今天不是专注这些事情的时候。Theseus将一部分文件收归自己的公文包中，准备带回家今晚细细研究，然后用魔杖变出一面镜子，整理了一下自己的黑色领结和仪容——一会儿就是魔法部为牺牲的傲罗们举行的集体葬礼，而Theseus为他们念悼词——他拿出之前熬夜写好的悼词，戴上眼镜打算在重新背一遍。也许是因为他过于疲惫了，眼前稿件上的字和角落的梅林徽章开始有些模糊，从纸上浮起来围着他一圈圈打转。正当他忙于将那些四处飞舞的小字抓回纸上，Theseus听见一个人喊他的名字。  
“Theseus·Scamander！”  
会议室的门被一个匆匆而来的身影撞开，来人身上穿着Theseus最为熟悉的那一套马甲加蓝色风衣，可是这次这个蓝色的身影带给Theseus不是家中壁炉的温暖，而是风暴将至的寒冰。  
“Newton·Scamander。”他慢慢念出他弟弟的名字，对上Newt写满失望的绿眼睛。和Newt相对木讷的表情不同，他的眼睛总是那么生机勃勃，真实地倒映着Newt所有的情绪波动；现在那双绿眼睛失去了平时林中湖水的静谧，被怒火搅碎成翡翠的碎片，在Theseus的心上留下划痕。  
“Theseus，我今天遇到一件奇怪的事情，”Newt盯着Theseus，一字一顿地说，“我回到自己的公寓，发现自己的手提箱以及里面刚刚办理好的旅行护照都消失了？尽管我的神奇动物们可能一时不听话而逃跑，我坚信我的箱子和护照不可能一夜之间衍生出生命，长出翅膀飞走的；门没有被魔法打开过，所以这个拿走我家中最有价值的财产的小偷一定有我公寓的钥匙，是吗，哥哥？”  
他特地加重了“哥哥”这个读音，Theseus的眼神闪了一下。  
“我拿走了。”Theseus选择了大方承认，没什么好掩饰的，Newt已经知道了。  
“为什么，Theseus？”  
为什么？要说的可以有太多，Theseus可以从旧的讲起：他一直想让Newt待在英国，留在魔法部，不要再去追求其他巫师看不上的神奇动物育养学家的职业道路；他也可以从这些天一直困扰他的噩梦谈起，那些被蓝色火焰占据的，在他眼前稍纵即逝的记忆碎片，那些关于Newt在他面前奄奄一息的假象；他已经失去了生命中重要的一个人，他不能再失去另一个了。而这是最重要的原因，他想用自己的方式保护Newt。  
然后尽管Theseus的心思在Newt问出这个问题的时候百转千回，他能说出口的就只有一句短短的话。  
“现在英国是最安全的地方，我想让你留在这。”  
Theseus第一次痛恨起人类语言的无力。  
“你是想让我像个懦夫一样待在后方，在你和其他傲罗面对Grindelwald堵上自己生命的时候？”Newt放在身旁的手攥紧了，“Theseus，我在巴黎做出了选择，选择站在你这边，邓布利多教授这边，英国魔法部这边，那你的选择呢，Theseus？你的选择就是这个吗？”  
两个人都陷入沉默。Newt垂下眼看着坐在书桌后的Theseus的脸，似乎在等Theseus的回答；他胸前的口袋里的Picket在两个人中间看了一圈后，不安地缩了回去。面对Newt的指控，Theseus只是牵扯了下嘴角的肌肉，以一个无力的微笑作为回答；但是这个过于虚弱僵硬的笑容在Newt的眼中可能被解读出了别的意思，于是他眼中的所有怒火一瞬间都凝结为了失望，后退几步，冷漠地转过身，蓝色大衣的一角很快消失在了会议室大门后面。  
这场谈话就结束了。  
而Theseus对于Newt的离去只是叹了口气后松了松自己的领结，给自己预留出一点呼吸的空间，然后也离开会议室去参加葬礼。他出门看了眼天空，此刻已近傍晚，火烧云将整个天空渲染成了血红色，几只黑色的蝙蝠和黑鸟浮空划过，他修长的影子在黄昏的光下被树木的阴影撕扯地不成样子。  
谁又能想得到，这是两兄弟很长时间内最后一次谈话。Theseus看着记忆中的自己毫无知觉地，在这血红的夕阳下迎向另一场荒唐命运的开端。

Theseus是最后一个到达葬礼地点的。英国魔法部的同僚们几乎都已经到场，他们一致穿着黑色的西装，静静面对着部长和几个魔法部的高层，以及他们背后的十多座空棺，上面贴着牺牲傲罗的会动的黑白照片，名字用烫金字体绣在照片下方。部长先开始了他的致辞。  
变故是在Theseus站到致辞台上的时候发生的。他先是看到一道冲着他过来的白光，一瞬间屏蔽了他的五感，留给他一个空白的，无知无觉的世界。等到世界的色彩终于在他的眼前抹开，Theseus才意识到墓园里已经是一片火海，几位没有前去巴黎的傲罗同僚倒在他眼前，魔杖被折断；而他全身都在抽痛，仿佛有什么无形的东西在将他身体的血肉一片片撕扯下来，然后丢到空气中。  
“Theseus·Scamander！”  
Theseus先是听见一个沙哑的声音，然后看见一张狰狞的脸。来者是个黑发黑眼的青年，胸前的斗篷上挂着圣徒的标志，他的声音压得极低。  
“喜欢您所看到的吗，战争英雄Scamander先生？”  
Theseus发现自己的身体在一点一点变得透明，他挣扎着想将自己大衣内侧安放的魔杖拔出来。青年看着Theseus徒劳的动作，发出一声嗤笑。  
“这只是一个开始，Scamander先生，这是我们送给Grindelwald先生的礼物——一个Theseus·Scamander完全不存在的世界，一个让我们的伟大革命变得更加轻松的世界……”他居高临下看着已经趴在地上，因为疼痛浑身颤抖的Theseus，脸上浮现出兴奋的快意。  
“再见了，Scamander先生，至于你的兄弟……”  
此刻Theseus已经无法听清青年的话语；他隐约感觉灵魂从自己的躯壳中飞出来，漂浮在虚空中，潮水一样的疼痛从四面八方袭来，让他无处可逃，一个巨大的阴影在怪兽潜伏在疼痛之下，在贪婪地撕扯Theseus的灵魂。突然间他听见了Leta的声音，虚无缥缈地环绕在他灵魂周围，暂时击退了阴影；Theseus感觉自己被一股力量吸引住——Leta声音的方向出现一个白洞，在一片冰冷的虚空中散发着光和热量。他的意识向那个白洞飞去，阴影在他身后穷追不舍，伸出无数根触须试图抓住Theseus。  
在Theseus即将飞出白洞之际，黑影堪堪触及到了他，随之而来的是一片白光。Theseus睁开眼，发现自己目光所及之处是一片蓝色的水域，身下是一片绿莹莹的水草和七色的珊瑚。他惊恐地张开嘴，却只是吐出一串气泡，在水中上浮了几米破碎消失了。  
我这是在哪？  
手指间不同寻常的连接感让Theseus把手伸到面前，他发现自己的手指间长出了鱼一样的蹼膜。Theseus瞪圆了自己的眼睛，这才觉察出自己的双腿也好像被什么连接在了一起，骨骼是从未有过的灵活和柔软；他慢慢向下看去——  
Theseus看见了一条鱼尾，连接在自己的腹部，上面附着满了大大小小形状不一的璀璨鱼鳞，仿佛凝结了天空和冰川的颜色。Theseus在心中做了几次心理准备，才敢去用手摸了一下鱼尾和自己的腰腹连接处，指尖真实地向他传递了鳞片坚硬冰冷的触感，他屏住了呼吸。  
梅林啊——  
Theseus用着自己平时挪动双腿的力气试图指挥那条鱼尾，心里希望鱼尾不要回应他大脑给出的指令，然而那条鱼尾顺从的回应了他的意志，比人腿多出的十几节骨骼和更复杂的肌肉结构使那条鱼尾在水中无比优雅地挥舞两下，掀起一片泥沙。  
这真的给一个被黑巫师袭击的傲罗最好的劫后余生礼物。Theseus泄气地挥着那条鱼尾，将周围的小鱼群全部都惊跑，也没有找到游起来的办法，于是他只能向四周眺望，希望能找到人类，或者类人动物也可以，这样他才可能弄清楚自己的方位，才可能回到英国魔法部，回到Newt身边。  
可是当他向四周看去，周围一片空旷和寂静，看不到陆地和人类的影子，陪伴他的只有珊瑚，海草，和藏在其中的各种奇奇怪怪的海洋生物。随着时间的流逝，Theseus隔着几十英尺深的海水看着头顶隐约的日光一点点黯淡下去，环绕在他身边的暖流也逐渐变得冰冷，直至一抹昏暗朦胧的月色堪堪从云端探出。  
我不能继续呆在这里了，Theseus想。还没有适应鱼尾的他只能够借助着双臂和海水的浮力尽力向更高的海床处爬去，然而时间远远走在他移动之前，Theseus只爬出去不到两英里，最后一抹暗红的天光也从海平线处消失，Theseus回到了黑暗和刺骨的海水的怀抱。  
看着周围死寂的海水，Theseus久违地感到窒息般的恐惧。  
Newt……  
他下意识呼唤幼弟地名字，嗓子里发出的却只是野兽的嘶吼。

“N……”  
Theseus挣扎着睁开自己的双眼，在冰冷海底度过的第一个夜晚带给他的窒息和囚禁感还黏腻地粘在他的皮肤上，让他禁不住发抖。Theseus定了定神，从浴缸里面爬出来，将耳朵贴在地面上倾听着这间屋子主人的声音；这间浴室的正下方就对着Newt的卧室，此刻他的弟弟应该是睡下了，通过人鱼的不同的生理结构给予的超人听力，Theseus能清晰听见楼下房间里绵长平稳的呼吸声，像是Theseus曾经听过的草丛的窸窣，海底沙石的轻柔涌动；那呼吸比Theseus记忆中的稍微急促一点。  
Newt就在楼下，他不再仅仅是Theseus记忆中的一个故人，一份思念；这个Newt是实体的，紧贴过Theseus的身躯是温暖的，触手可及。  
Theseus嘴角上浮起一个放松的笑意。  
Newt。他默念弟弟的名字，在来到这个世界的二十年内第一次感受到了真正的安全。

因为不会使用自己的鱼尾，Theseus刚刚变成人鱼后在海底独自呆了三天，期间只能慢慢爬行，靠着吃周围路过的小鱼活了下来—他还记得第一次生吞鱼肉是喉咙里面涌动的腥甜，已经不是人类的胃部却违背Theseus的意志欢呼雀跃地欢迎这份冷冰冰的肉泥—之后他终于掌握了一点使用鱼尾的技巧，于是马上开始探索自己周围的海洋，试图寻找回到伦敦的途径，但是大海神秘莫测变化万千的暗流和漩涡让Theseus花了大概一两年的时间才弄清楚通往陆地的方向。在他第一次接触到陆地之后，Theseus发现自己竟然已经不在英国——海岸上充满异国风情的房子，在风吹雨打下残破的诸神雕像，沙滩上皮肤棕褐色的男女，一知半解的希腊语，一切都在告诉他这里是希腊，而不是他的家。  
但这不是Theseus最糟糕的发现——他在海岸边捡到了一张被水泡透了的报纸。当Theseus试图在那张报纸的图片上寻找关于Grindelwald或者巫师的消息时，他看见报纸顶部的印着报纸发型的日期，那一小串数字带给他的震惊不亚于一颗麻瓜坦克炮弹的威力，让Theseus心中疑虑丛生。  
报纸日期告诉Theseus，那个不知名的该死诅咒不仅仅把他变成了人鱼，还把他带回了二十年前。

尽管心中在看过那张报纸中生出了诸多疑问，Theseus第一时间还是决定要先找到回英国的路。之后他沿着海岸线，凭借自己的记忆向着英国的方向游去。他花了大概八年从希腊经过意大利，游到西班牙；在一次中途休息中，Theseus走得离人类海岸线太近，一伙神奇动物走私贩趁着Theseus熟睡的时候捕捉了他，接着将他以极高的价格转手卖给了巫师马戏团作展品。虽然听起来不幸，但对于当时的Theseus来说也算是幸事——他不用再在海洋里面浑浑噩噩漫无目的的四处探索，提心吊胆地地方海洋中未知的捕食者。  
随后Theseus跟着马戏团辗转了许多地方，最终到达了英国。有一次他偷听到两个马戏团观光客的谈话，Theseus最终知道了一条对他来说最为重要的消息。  
Scamander家只有一个孩子，名为Newton·Scamander，而Theseus·Scamander其人在这个世界上从来就没有出现过。  
Theseus联想起他倒下前下咒的青年给他说的话，恍然大悟。  
那个诅咒是想将Theseus·Scamander的存在都从这个世界上抹去。  
——TBC——


	3. 写字板与人鱼

Chapter 3: 写字板与人鱼

Newt醒来的时候脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，昨天的忙碌和提心吊胆也没能给他带来一个香甜的睡眠，现在他感觉好像有一百只蜜蜂在他脑子里建了个蜂巢；Newt梦见了一个模糊的人影，对方的面容在梦境里面无比清晰，但是在他醒来的那一刻，梦境的内容就像潮水一样退回了海洋，留在沙滩上的只有那个梦带给他的惊人的心悸。  
“我需要茶……”  
Newt嘟囔了一声，抓抓自己乱糟糟的头发，从床上爬起来，走到厨房内准备早餐；当Newt穿着睡袍和拖鞋吃着自己做的煎蛋和吐司，手边放着一杯红茶，漫不经心地翻着今天的晨报的时候，楼上的浴室内突然传出一声巨响，像是有什么东西狠狠摔到了地上。  
“什么……？”  
红茶被泼出去一半，这下Newt脑子最后那一丁点睡意也被吓飞了。  
家里进贼了？Newt挑起眉，什么贼会这么不辞辛苦地大清早就工作？  
无论那个“贼”是蠢还是勤奋，Newt选择举着魔杖小心翼翼地摸上楼梯，嘴边还带着煎蛋留下的金黄油渍，一部分面包还塞着他的腮帮里面，身上套着毫无威慑能力的毛茸茸睡袍；他家的楼梯已经有好几十年的历史，木质台阶在他踩上去的时候发出了令人牙酸的咯吱声，平日里折磨耳朵的声音在今天变成了折磨Newt神经的利器，他踩上去时的表情说不定比尖叫的台阶更为扭曲；但是Newt还是成功地摸到了浴室门口。他先是侧耳在门上听了听，浴室内静悄悄的，刚刚可疑的声音在Newt开始上楼的时候就没有了动静。Newt深呼吸一口气，左手握住门把手，然后气势汹汹地拉开了浴室的门。  
他的眼睛和魔杖尖对上一双无辜的眼睛，眼睛的主人看到他还甩了甩尾巴。Newt看着翻倒的木桶和洒了一地的水，无奈地垂下魔杖。他这才想起自己昨天一时冲动往家里面带了些什么。  
“是你啊。”  
“Theseus。”  
人鱼在听到他的名字时笑着眯起了眼睛。

Newt将人鱼重新扔回木桶里面，然后用悬浮魔咒带着木桶一路飘下楼来到厨房，人鱼和它所在的木桶被安置在了餐桌的旁边，正对着Newt的位置。Newt将餐盘里面已经凉了的半口煎蛋吞了下去，然后看向眼睛一直一眨不眨地注视着自己的人鱼。  
“你想吃什么，鱼肉还是虾？”  
人鱼指了指桌子上剩下的两块吐司。  
“你可以吃这个的吗？”Newt将盘子递给了人鱼。人鱼没有立刻动手，而是再次指了指桌子上面的餐巾。Newt有些疑惑地将餐巾递给它，目瞪口呆地看着眼前这条人鱼像是人类一样优雅地擦擦自己手上的水，小心将吐司的盘子从Newt手中接过，一小口一小口地咬着吐司，让面包碎屑都落在盘子而不是木桶里面。Newt还注意到人鱼的尾巴一直在兴奋地小幅度摇晃。等人鱼吃完，Newt把盘子拿了回去，看见上面用水划出了这样一句话。  
谢谢你，Newt。

吃完饭后，Newt将人鱼和木桶搬到了自己的书房内；今天是周末，他不用去魔法部上班，但是还是要写一份关于那个非法马戏团和贩卖神奇动物组织的报告。在他的手指在打字机上张牙舞爪之前，Newt找来了一只铅笔和一个小小的笔记本，递给了人鱼。  
“这样我们交流起来就方便了。”他这么对人鱼解释，看着人鱼在笔记本的首页签下了自己的名字。  
Theseus。  
字母细长，向着右边倾斜出一个俏皮的角度，比想象中的还要优美。  
“Theseus。”Newt又小声念了一遍这个名字，心中突如升起的一种满足感，一种连接感。  
Theseus给了Newt一个笑脸，脸颊上的鳞片闪闪发光，这个微笑再次刷新了Newt对于人鱼的美貌的认知。他低头在本子上写上一句。  
我知道，Artemis。  
很高兴遇见你。  
也许是因为Newt是把它从地牢中救出来的人，那条人鱼自从来到他家之后目光就寸刻不离自己。Newt的手指在打字机上麻木机械地按着，心思却已经集中到了一边还在注视着他的人鱼。一人一鱼第一次见面时人鱼目光中的炽热已经被一种别样的柔情所取代，让人想起阔别已久的家门口的灯火，让被浸泡在这目光中的Newt感到浑身暖洋洋的，让他难得在繁复烦躁的文书工作中获得一丝平静。  
这个时候人鱼递过来它的便签本。  
介意我问一些关于你的问题吗？想要多了解你一些。  
Newt微笑起来，停下手中的文书。  
“你问吧，请随意。”  
你在写什么？在写书吗？  
“没有。”Newt摇摇头，“我在写报告。”  
人鱼歪了歪头。  
你的工作是什么？  
“我为傲罗办公室工作，是一名傲罗。”  
人鱼瞪大了眼睛。Newt注意到它莫名上扬的嘴角，那看上去像是一份带着欣慰的喜悦。过了好一会儿，它才写道。  
听上去是份不错的职业。  
Newt看着这句话陷入了沉默。傲罗是份不错的职业吗？是的，即使是他也不能否认这一点；相比起魔法部的其他部门，傲罗办公室的待遇和薪水都好上太多，但是在这份工作面前，他就像是个被强行塞进机器内的不合尺寸的齿轮，即使在勉勉强强咔嚓咔嚓地运转，每一分每一秒对他来说都是煎熬。每当Newt透过自己办公室隔间的窗户望向被雾霭笼罩的伦敦郊外的田野，他总是感觉自己应该有另一种生活，不过那种生活是怎么样的？Newt没能想过，也可能永远也不会见过。  
回过神来的时候，Newt才意识到自己刚刚写了一半的报告已经在自己的手下变成一团废纸，人鱼沉默地看着他，它蓝眼睛中的喜悦不见了，取而代之的是一份深沉的沉思。  
“我没有生气。”Newt小声对人鱼说，它只是条人鱼，又懂什么呢？  
人鱼摇摇头。  
你看上去不开心，它如实写道，是因为傲罗这份工作吗？  
“我只是……”Newt喃喃道，感觉心里被塞进一团猫玩过后的毛线团，理不清自己到底想说些什么，“我只是感觉那不是适合我的地方。”  
人鱼没有再说什么。它看着Newt，睫毛抖了抖，Newt看见上面挂着一滴降落未落的晶莹水珠，弧面反射着Newt的身影和人鱼自己鳞片的颜色，杂糅在一起，变成了那两只鸟蛇幼崽濒死前凌乱的蓝绿羽毛，影影绰绰地像是一个挥之不去的鬼影。

——TBC——

小彩蛋：  
人鱼Theseus（闻到了楼下的饭香味）：这个世界的Newt好乖啊，这么大早就起床做早饭，期待~  
（半天过去……）  
人鱼Theseus：？？？怎么不叫我？？？自己吃上了？？？  
（然后把木桶弄翻了）


	4. 乌克兰铁腹龙与人鱼

Chapter 4: 乌克兰铁腹龙与人鱼

Newt打开书房房门的那个瞬间，Theseus意识到他弟弟今天心情异常的低落；虽说这几天New一直神色疲惫，但今天不同往常，他紧紧抿起他的嘴唇，嘴角朝下，让自己看上去像是只气呼呼的河豚。Newt将手提箱放在书桌角下，却没有立即在椅子上坐下来舒缓自己僵硬的小腿，而是在书房内烦躁地踱来踱去。  
Theseus拽住Newt的衣角，递过去自己的写字本。  
发生什么了？  
Newt递给了Theses一个烦闷的眼神，低声说。  
“……今天会议上有两名‘天才’先生。”  
Theseus当即听出Newt的言下之意绝不是夸赞他同僚的聪明才智。无论是哪个时间线的Newt，他们反讽时掩盖在躲闪眼神下轻微不屑的神情一模一样，过去的Theseus可是结结实实地体会过好几次。  
“将龙用在战场上——还有比这更为绝妙的主意吗！”Newt摇摇头，下颌骨线是紧绷的，“你真应当去看看当时会议的场景，Theseus，看看那位‘聪明绝顶’的先生是怎样滔滔不绝，手舞足蹈，阐述着那个一直以来被反复提起但又禁止的提议。”  
Theseus只是温和地点头回应。他也经历过那次会议，自然知道那“两位先生”发表自己的演讲时是一副怎样趾高气扬的样子，身上的每一根汗毛都怎样显示着自己的高一人等和对在场同僚们不懂变通的鄙夷。Theseus还记得那天他还跟同僚打趣，说是要在当天的晚餐上将这件事讲给Newt听，他性格内敛的弟弟一定会有比火龙喷火都要精彩的反应，但是那天Theseus没能见到Newt生气的样子，因为Newt一如既往地拒绝了Theseus的晚餐邀请，这件事还成为Theseus“遗憾清单”上不大不小的一项。  
没想到他的愿望竟在十几年后以一种别样的形式得到了实现，Theseus的嘴角因为这个想法向上翘了翘，但是他随即意识到着可能给正看着他的Newt带来一些误解，于是Theseus收敛了笑意，又写下了一句话。  
他们说了什么？  
“他们的提议是尝试驯服乌克兰铁腹龙——那是世界上体型最大的龙——然后用在战场上作为武器。”  
和上个时间线一模一样。Theseus暗自揣度，他犹豫再三，还是忍不住问了Newt。  
你有什么想法？  
“……不赞成将龙用于战场？但是魔法部部长已经做出了决定，我只是新手傲罗，左右不了这些。”  
我是说……  
Theseus摇摇头，在Newt好奇地眼神下将那句话划掉了。  
上一个时间线Theseus几乎算是买过每一本跟Newt有关的传记；他从那些真假掺杂的传记中，还是了解到Newt是因为跟乌克兰铁腹龙打了交道之后，才决定要成为一名神奇动物学家；而这个世界的Newt是一名傲罗，是他曾经一直希望Newt从事的职业；但是那天Newt仿佛在风雪中迷失了方向的眼神又在Theseus脑海里旋转了，他在上个世界从来没有在Newt身上见过这种茫然，而这份茫然在他的胃里塞了块沉甸甸的石头。  
Newt在Theseus的沉默中脱下风衣，拉松自己的领带向书桌走去。  
“你要是有什么想说的随时叫我，但是我现在要去与报告奋战了。”  
Theseus看着Newt表情木然地坐在书桌前，面皮下根植的是一种冰川般的肃然和冷漠，他看不到从前Newt身上所具有的源源不断的活力；Newt用魔杖点燃了书桌上方的蜡烛，昏黄的灯光拉长了他伏在书桌前的影子，也照亮了书桌一角的一个废纸篓；一张张揉捏起来的半成品报告填满了废纸篓，顶端已经溢出废纸篓，最上端的纸团摇摇欲坠。  
Theseus将半张脸埋在了水面之下，垂下了眼睛。

Theseus在一周后的周末再次听到了乌克兰铁腹龙这个名词。当时Newt正在给Theseus组装一个新的容身之所，主要材料为玻璃，底部铺上一层细腻的白沙和海藻。尽管Theseus表示自己对木桶十分满意，Newt义正言辞地拒绝了他继续呆在木桶的请求。  
“我理解你对这个第一次属于你的家有所留恋，但是这个你霸占了好几天的木桶是我的澡盆，我可是要洗澡的；而且……”Newt欲言又止地看了Theseus的腰身一眼，“你这几天胖了不少。”  
Theseus无言地低下头看着自己周围开始日渐狭窄的空间，写道。  
我个人坚信那是你的错觉——鉴于我们人鱼有着更为发达的视觉系统，我建议你不要在这个话题上与我过多争论。  
Newt冲着Theseus挑起眉，摆出一副“行吧行吧我就不伤害你可怜的自尊心”的样子，而Theseus选择艰难地抓着木桶边缘转过身，用尾巴甩了Newt一脸水来表达自己的不满。  
但是无论Theseus的自尊心如何对着他腰上的那一圈脂肪发出抗议，Theseus在木桶内可活动空间越来越小是个不争的事实，于是为“人鱼建一个新鱼缸”这个事被Newt提上了日程，高高地浮在他个人日程表的前榜。新鱼缸在星期六的上午开工，开工地点为Newt公寓的阁楼，设计师与建筑师为Newton·Scamander先生一人，至于人鱼只能在一旁趴在水里面，嚼着小鱼干对建筑师偶尔毒舌和指手画脚。Newt反唇相讥。他指着木桶外三袋小鱼干的空包装，对木桶内的人鱼毫不留情。  
“我现在明白你长胖的原因了。”  
Theseus鼓起脸。  
我没有。  
“你有。吃得多，还整天待在木桶里面不活动。”  
你也不过是在挥舞自己手里那根“木棍”。  
Newt理直气壮，“那也是运动。”  
在新鱼缸即将完工之际，有访客按响了Newt公寓的门铃。Newt放下手中的材料和人鱼的斗嘴，下楼为来客开门。Theseus冲着那个半成品，比木桶大了一圈的鱼缸冷哼一声。  
我才没有胖。  
这时楼下大门轴“吱嘎吱嘎”地转动起来；门开了，Theseus听见了自己以前父母——Scamander夫妇——的声音。  
“哦，Newt！真开心见到你！你最近过得怎么样？”  
那是妈妈。  
紧接着Newt声音戛然而止，取代而之的是好像被蒙住嘴的呜呜声。他的母亲Scamander夫人此刻一定是给了Newt一个大大的，窒息的拥抱，就像他以前习惯于对Newt做的那样。  
“Hi，Newt。”  
“Papa。”  
Theseus听见Newt局促的声音；他可以甚至都可以想象出此刻Newt脸上的表情，一定像那只被Newt强行夺走了财宝的嗅嗅。他的父亲总是跟在母亲的身后进屋，在母亲结束了那个紧致的拥抱之后。他会冷淡矜持地和自己的儿子（们）打招呼，与Theseus很是相似的高而锋利的颧骨为他增添了父亲的威严，Theseus在刚刚成为司长后还曾经模仿过他父亲脸上的这幅表情以树立权威。  
Theseus露出一个带着缅怀意味的笑容。他仔细倾听着楼下的动静。三个人在门厅处简短的寒暄之后就走进客厅坐下，Scamander夫人聊起她在伦敦郊外的所见所闻和新学会的几道菜品，Scamander先生一如既往的不多话，更关心Newt在傲罗办公室的工作。Newt的话也不多，所以楼下的气氛一直不温不火。  
“Newt你最近给我来信，询问我有没有饲养‘鱼类’的经验？你是养了新宠物吗？”  
“算是吧，妈妈。”  
“是什么种类的鱼？”  
Newt陷入沉默。过了一会儿他才开口，声音压得很低，听上去对这个话题充满了不确定。  
“是一条人鱼。”  
楼下全然寂静了，五秒钟后有谁猛地站了起来，掀倒了自己坐着的椅子。  
“Newton，你……”  
Newt却打断了Scamander先生还未说出口的质问。  
“Pa……父亲，”他更换了称呼，“我决定要申请转职去神奇动物管理控制司，然后去东线战场——Well，事实上我已经递交了申请，而且申请已经通过，现在所需要的就是国际旅行许可证。”  
Scamander先生听上去很是震惊。他深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出几个词。  
“你要去参加那个‘乌克兰铁腹龙’的训练项目，是吗。”  
Theseus听出他声音中风雨欲来的味道。  
“我说，不行。”  
完了。Theseus心想，这个场景他过于熟悉；果不其然，Newt的呼吸变得开始急促起来。  
“您听我说——”  
“你就给我待在英国伦敦，那里都不许去。”  
Scamander夫人这时候说话了，声音里带了些愤怒。  
“又开始了！——你们父子俩从Newt还在上学的时候就一直吵，一直吵到了现在，简直像两只吱吱呀呀的地精一样烦人——亲爱的，你就不能先听听Newt想要说些什么吗，他已经长大了！”  
客厅的紧张气氛似乎被Scamander夫人的怒火燃烧掉了一些。又是一阵沉默后，Scamander先生勉强开口。  
“好吧——Newt，你想说什么？”  
“父……Papa，”Newt说。他的声音里一开始还有着不确定的意味，但语调慢慢变得坚定起来，想必他此刻一定注视着Scamander先生的眼睛，一字一顿。他说。  
“我不想在傲罗部门继续做下去了。”  
“这不是我想要的生活。”  
Newt停顿了一下，好像在等Scamander夫妇的反应。然而客厅只是重回了死一般的寂静。Newt只能继续。  
“没错——这几天我饲养了一条人鱼，你们放心，他不是我通过非法途径得来的；我在一个非法走私神奇动物的马戏团中遇见了它，然后把它救了回来。Papa，您知道他们对神奇动物的政策，一条被分级为XXXX的人鱼，很有可能就被他们当场‘处理’；可能是处于同情，但也有别的原因，总之我救下了它，这一周我一直在我公寓里面照顾它；它身上有很多伤，都是在马戏团是留下的，有些还化了脓，清理和恢复起来很麻烦，是比写傲罗报告还要繁复的工作，但是我在替他处理那些伤口的时候丝毫没有厌烦；我很开心，很享受那个过程，这种快乐是我自从进入傲罗办公室之后就再也没有体会到的了；有一天我看着它的眼睛，看着他眼神里面倒映出的那个照顾它的Newt，那是我想要的样子，那是我曾经想要做的事情。”  
Newt最后深吸了一口气。  
“Papa，我恳求您，准许我去乌克兰吧。”  
Theseus在楼上愣住了；他听着Newt决绝的自白，他以前从来没有听过的自白，脑子里面闪现过的是上个时间线他曾经无意间看到的Newt照顾雌性毒角兽的片刻，和这个时间线Newt处理他伤口时小心翼翼的指尖；他的心脏在这一刻变成了一只枪杆，Newt的自白则是那根撞针，让他心底的酸涩在霎那间喷薄而出。  
Newt，Theseus在心中默念Newt的名字。他终于明白这个Newt脸上的神情带给他的怪异感在于何处：上个世界的Newt是一只意气风发的鹰，顺着风在世界各地飞翔，谁也抓不住他，这点曾经伤透了Theseus的心；但当他看见这个世界的Newt黯然的神情，Theseus惊讶地意识到自己有多么怀念上个世界的Newt眼中因为信念燃烧的热度。  
然而让Theseus最为感伤的地方，是他作为旁观者，已经知晓了这场对话的结局。  
“请原谅我，Newt，我说不行。”  
“为什么——”  
“Newt，原因我们在你还在霍格沃茨的时候就重复了无数遍。”Scamander先生叹了口气，“不要想着跟我争执，Newt，也不要想着偷偷申请国际旅行许可证；别的我可能无能为力，但是我在的国际魔法合作司会看着你的国际旅行许可证的申请的。”  
“Papa——”  
“今天就到这吧，Newt。”  
“Papa。”  
Theseus听出Newt的声音在抖，而外溅的水花则提醒了Theseus，他自己也跟着一起发抖。一瞬间，Theseus看见了上个世界的自己，穿着深色的西装站在Scamander先生的身后，因为那只土扒貂对Newt横眉冷眼。他突兀的回忆起当时Newt年轻眉目间的褶皱，对当时的他来说是一个最微不足道的细节，然后时隔多年之后，Theseus最终问了自己两个问题。  
当时Newt的感受是什么？是不是也和现在一样呢？  
然后Theseus更为悲哀的意识到，即使他在这个时间线真正理解了他的幼弟，他也无法站在Newt身边支持他，帮助他了；现在他只是一条连最基本的活动都受限的人鱼。  
Theseus环抱住自己，脑海里只剩下了一个想法。  
他的小月亮需要他。  
就在这时，Theseus感动自己双腿一轻，在水下窒息的感觉前所未有的强烈；在他反应过来之前，本能已经先一步操控他的肌肉让他脱离了水面。Theseus湿漉漉地呆立在原地，大脑花了好几分钟才处理完一种陌生又熟悉的触觉信息——那是脚掌站立在坚硬木板上的感觉，骨骼灵活的鱼尾被更为僵硬的双腿所代替。他不敢置信地向下看去，十根圆润的脚趾出现在他的视野里。  
Theseus屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地用大脑给自己的左腿发出了抬起来的指令，用着他几十年来面对黑巫师时都没有过的郑重态度；他的左腿遵循了，并且随之跨越了木桶的边缘，结结实实地踩在了地面上。Theseus对着自己的右腿做了同样的指令，他的右腿同样活动正常；确认了这双腿的存在不是他的幻觉之后，Theseus第一反应是奔向了阁楼门口，拉开门想要下楼，Newt现在需要他的支持——  
但他又怎么对Newt，对自己曾经的父母Scamander夫妇解释自己是谁，为什么会是这幅样子？Theseus一时发热的头脑冷静下来。他最终选择站在楼梯角落的阴影中，注视了一会儿Newt无言的背影。然后他转身去了Newt的房间，准备偷拿一些Newt的衣物，然后帮Newt拿到那张通行许可证。  
Newt的衣橱不大但很整洁，符合他一贯的性格。Theseus拉开了Newt的衣柜门，随即意识到这个衣橱里面以西装衬衫为主，和上个时间线不太一样，唯一相同之处在于两个Newt选领带的品味都很糟糕。Theseu选了一件相对他而言较为宽松的西装，努力拉了拉因长度不够露出了脚踝的西装裤，通过屋内的飞路网前往魔法部。  
曾经在这里工作的几十年让Theseus对英国魔法部的部门分布无比的熟悉，而作为傲罗办公室司长经常的国际魔法合作也让Theseus对于国际旅行许可证的流程了如指掌。他没费多大力气就用混淆咒作出一个假的国际魔法合作司员工的证件，混了进去，趁人不注意在那一堆积压的文件中找到了Newt的通行证申请。一个印章盖上去，这张本会沦为废纸堆中的申请就变成了合法的证件。  
等到Theseus将那份来之不易的通行证放在大衣内侧的口袋里面，通过飞路网返回Newt的公寓时，时间已近下午。他在出壁炉的时候向四周张望了一下，屋子里静悄悄的，看来Scamander夫妇已经离去。  
现在只需要找到Newt，然后将许可证给他，Theseus想，至于怎样解释自己的来历，解释自己为什么会从人鱼变成人类，那些他现在大可不必考虑，他准备留到以后再慢慢思考。  
毕竟两个人还有大把的相处时光。  
然而就在Theseus一步步接近房间的大门处，从他变成人形之后盘旋在他胃部一直若有若无的不适感越发强烈，随着时间推移尾椎处的刺痛也越发难以忍受；最终他离门有一步之遥之，却双腿一软倒在了地上；他的头想必是磕到了地板，一瞬间他眼前一黑，完全失去了意识；等到Theseus清醒过来的时候，他身上的衣物散落在了一边，头上潺潺流下的带着血腥味的液体，而下身重新变得软弱无力起来——他三个小时之前获得的双腿重新变回了鱼尾。  
“Theseus，你怎么在这儿？”  
门从外面被拧开的一瞬间，Theseus甩尾将衣物扫到了旁边柜子底下。Newt的身影出现在了大门门口。他脸上还带着残存的疲惫和悲伤的影子，但被对Theseus的关心掩盖了个七七八八。Theseus努力抬起上半身，将手中的证件递给他，看着Newt的表情在打开证件的瞬间定格住了，绿色眼睛重新燃烧起来。  
“你是怎么……？”Newt大喘了口气，像是因为狂喜失去了言语的能力，“Theseus，这是国际通行许可证吗？你是怎么拿到的？”  
说来话长。Theseus写道，有那么一瞬间他想说出一切。以后我会解释给你；现在去收拾箱子，我们出发吧，去乌克兰。  
这是你一直想做的事，去做吧。  
而我也会一直陪着你的。

于是Newt花了剩下的下午简单收拾了自己的行李，带上了头上多出一条绷带的人鱼（最为重要的一件行李），一些衣物，笔记本和几支笔。他本来想穿着自己的西装出发，却被Theseus拦了下来。  
那件更适合你。  
Newt顺着人鱼的视线看去，看见自己衣橱角落里的一件蓝色毛呢风衣，已经有些皱巴巴了，不知道在那个角落里落灰了多长时间。之后这件风衣在Newt的魔法下重新变得干净整洁起来，Newt将自己身上的西装换下，同时还在里面配上了褐色西装马甲和皮靴。  
然后他挺直了脊背，在温和的夜色里，走进飞路网，走进魔法部，握住了通往乌克兰的门钥匙。  
——TBC——

彩蛋：  
Scamander夫妇：  
伦敦Scamander家！伦敦Scamander家！伦敦Scamander家独子Newt跑路啦！  
Newton·Scamander！Newton·Scamander！欠下一大堆傲罗报告！带着他的人鱼去乌克兰啦！  
我们没有办法没有办法没有办法！只能拿着照片想念他！  
凡是Newt的照片！全部收购！统统二十块！统统二十块！  
（什么玩意儿）


	5. 番外·旅行间小剧场

纽特扭动门把手的时候忒修斯正在翻阅他的藏书，寻找跟诅咒有关的线索，听到门锁转动的响声立即变回人鱼，将身上的衣服压在了身子底下，尾巴对着桌子上的书籍一扫，纽特的书桌瞬间就像被嗅嗅洗劫过的银行金库，或者也可以说是惨遭猫咪毒爪的盆栽，然后假装出怡然自得的样子。  
这就是纽特进门后看到的场景。满地的纸张四散开花，他的人鱼懒洋洋地趴在桌子上，一甩一甩的尾巴残忍地虐待着尾巴周围书籍。  
“哦！忒休斯，别这样！”纽特捂住了自己的脑袋，蹲在地上抢救那些可怜的纸张，还好都只是不重要的草稿和白纸，“你为什么这么喜欢我的书桌，你到底是这么爬上来的？”纽特瞥见了忒休斯身下的棕色风衣，“还有不要把我的衣服当做床垫，我一共就带了这么几套……”他拽着风衣的一角将其从人鱼身下拽出——忒休斯装模作样地跟他抢夺几下，就乖乖还给了他——看着上面晕染出的人形深色水痕，“我的天啊忒休斯……”  
人鱼乖巧地眨眨眼，转身溜进书桌旁边的鱼缸。这几日他已经对这一套表演十分娴熟了。  
这不怪我。忒休斯摊摊手，看着纽特手忙脚乱地用魔杖处理衣服上的水渍和刮住的鳞片，哼了一声，这是是给他上个时间线被纽特牺牲掉头发的回报。  
纽特右边的口袋动了动，一个小小的绿油油的影子从里面钻出，以忒休斯的脑袋为坐标，用一个完美的抛物线向他飞了过来；小小的护树罗锅降落在了他头上，气呼呼地揪住他的头发为它的主人复仇，忒休斯感觉头皮一痛，几根棕色的卷毛在他眼前不情愿地，颤巍巍地落在水缸里。  
你这个小东西——！  
忒休斯毫不犹豫地往水里一沉，想要将护树罗锅浸到了水里；而皮克特在他下沉的一瞬间从他头上轻巧地跳开，抓住飘在水缸里的一撮头发当做救生圈，冲着忒休斯吐舌头，忒休斯对着皮克特怒目而视。  
走开！他呲牙，而皮克特则是把口水吐到了忒休斯面前，你想来场战争吗——来啊！  
上辈子忒休斯就跟皮克特不对付，每次见到他，这个小小的护树罗锅极尽全身之力，用那几根枝杈和寥寥无几的五官努力摆出嫌弃的样子，而这个时间线它又开始代替纽特揪起自己的头发！  
怎么总有人跟我的头发过不去——他心里有些郁闷，不是你就是纽特。  
我真是怎么招惹你们神奇动物了。  
“好了好了，”纽特跑过来，将皮克特从水缸里面捞出来，“成熟一点好吗，两位？”  
忒休斯以一个白眼表示了他自己的态度。  
纽特看着背对着他的人鱼，泄气地挠挠头。  
怎么越来越像小孩子了。他在心里嘀咕。这几个月人鱼的精力意外地旺盛，难道真的……想到这儿，他清清嗓子。  
“忒休斯，我今天其实有个好消息告诉你——”他高兴地看到人鱼转过头来，“我找到了一湖人鱼。”  
哈？忒休斯疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，只听见纽特接着说。  
“是一个很大的族群，里面还有很多雌性人鱼……”  
忒休斯顿时觉得五雷轰顶，好像有几十个黑巫师同时冲他使用了恶咒——“你最近总是精力很旺盛，我就想着你是不是到了繁殖期……”  
没有！不需要！忒休斯用力在纸上划着，那个可怜的本子因为人鱼粗暴的对待出现一道深深的折痕。  
“唉，你就去看看吧……那是你的种族啊。”  
不看！  
忒休斯将这张纸丢到纽特面前，气恼地将自己的下半张脸埋在水面之下。  
上条时间线怎么没见你对哥哥的婚事这么热心，忒休斯气得从鼻腔吐出一大串泡泡，随即意识到这个世界的纽特还不知道自己是他的哥哥，于是陷入了不知道该对谁发脾气的加倍狂躁中。纽特看见人鱼大幅度甩来甩去，将水缸内的沙石拍得飞溅的尾巴，凑上去轻柔地抚摸着忒休斯的脊柱。  
“好吧……我知道你不喜欢这个话题了，”手下的人鱼安静了一些，“我只是以为你到了发/情期，是我误会了，不好意思。我只是想给你找个伴侣，或者只是族群也好，毕竟你们人鱼的年龄比我们人类长很多。”  
人鱼平静下来。他将头枕在水缸边缘，侧着脸平静地注视着喃喃自语的纽特，几滴水珠从他脸上滑下。  
傻弟弟，他想，你放心，你会陪我走到最后。我才是需要担心你的那个。  
因为我一定比你先去见梅林。


End file.
